Edman
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: The disturbing tale of Edman. The superhero that fights a menacing villain. Rated M for violence and language. Warning: Pretty dark and bloody. Also, lots of character deaths. Angst/Adventure mix. Updated Ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

**Edman**

**Author's Note**_**: I know I said this would be released in 2012. I just had so much time. I WILL push Edbola Virus and E.D. Noir 2 back. Anyways this is a dark, dark angst/action story. Character deaths include. Enjoy?**_

Double D was on on the hospital bed talking to Ed.

"Ed. Ed. Ed. You are the reason for many deaths. You caused everything. Why?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You didn't"

"I did..."

"**YOU LIE!** You got all of these gangsters on the streets. The cops couldn't handle any of it. You fucked us up. You let this happen. Jonny. Jonny. He caused all of this. Him and that peice of shit board. We don't give a fuck if your name is the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard. Remember Ed. Remember when we were young," Ed nodded,"Weren't those the days. Now look at us. You remeber what happened to Kevin..." The screen fades.

The next scene shows Kevin getting beaten up by a gang,"Is that the best you got?" Kevin yelled he got up. He was bleeding everywhere. Blood on every inch of his body. Two more punches.

"Kevin..Help!" yelled Nazz. They took her and poured a whole gallon of gasoline on her. One gangster, who wore a hockey mask, lit a match.

"Don't you dare touch her," Kevin cried out.

The gangster looked back,"Who's gonna stop me," He dropped the match on her. A blaze engulfed Nazz. She screamed and screamed. It was a slow and painful death.

"Nazz! No! Please stop. Kill me. **Kill Me!**" pleaded Kevin. HHowever, it was too late. Nazz was dead. The gangsters looked at Kevin. They grabbed him by his green shirt. They tied him to a tree. They tightened a long, brown rope on his neck. They tied the other to a blue BMW. Kevin's blue BMW.

"Wait everyone," said a familiar voice. Kevin already knew who it was.

"Jonny! Come out and fight me," screamed Kevin. Jonny walked threw with Plank..ehem..Timber the Dark Shard.

"Well. Well. Well. Kevin. I would fight you but you would just cheat." The BMW dorve a little bit. Kevin could feel the noose tighten,"So anyways I will let my boys kill you thereselves. Ready!" Everyone was getting excited,"Set!" A roar could be heard from the crowd,"**GO!**" The car accelerated driving quickly. The rope was crushing Kevin's throat. Blood was gushing out of his mouth. He was trying to scream, but his windpipe was closing. Then...

POP! His head fell off and blood gushed from his neck. It was pouring all over The Gourd as he smiled.

(Back to the Present)

Ed looked down.

"Edman has to come back," Double D finally stated,"You may get some deaths, but we need you now more than ever."

"He's dead Double D. Edman's dead."

"We need salvation from this brute. Do you know why I'm here," No answer,"Well do you?"

"Yeah. The Gourd nearly killed you."

"That's why we need you. It's now or never. The doctors said I was in bad condition. They also found out about another thing," Ed looked up,"I have cancer. I'll die in four months. Stop him before then Ed. Before then."

Ed walked out of the hospital and drove home. _Should Edman come back? What would happen? _The thing that kept crossing his mind was Edd's condition.

"I didn't know Double D had cancer," It took him a while to realize he was home. His home was a normal house above ground. Under ground was Edman's lair. His house had two floors, three bathrooms, and one bedroom. He walked in and saw someone he hasn't seen in a long, long time. Eddy.

_**Hey, guys if you are reading this then you have reached the end. Anyways, to tell you what happened to Edman before this and what happened to Double D will be revealed in the sequel. And yes Jonny is the main villain. However, there is a second villain who I know you'll like. As always review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Eddy

**Edman**

**Ch.2: Eddy**

Eddy was a little taller. However, compared to Ed he was an insect. He had on a black and red hoodie. He grew longer hair. He moved to Britain, so now he has a British accent.

"Hey Ed."

"Eddy what the fuck are you doin' inside my house."

"The door was unlocked."

"Fuck you," Ed said,"Get the hell outa here you prick. You leave the city for eighteen years and when you come back you break into my house."

"Look bro, I just came to say hi."

"Hi. Now get out!"

"Say please."

"What?"

"Say please get outa of the fuckin' house."

"Pretty please with sugar on top, get the fuck outa my house!" Eddy walked towards the door. He looked at Ed for a quick second then closed the door and sat down.

(Two Hours Later Nighttime)

A lady was walking down the city. She was the generic city girl. She had a Prada bag and wore an Armani suit. Then, while she walked by an alley, two people grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

One of the men had a distinct feature, a hunchback. He had a mustache goatee combo. He had on an orange hoodie.

The other one had on a black skull cap. He had a beard connected to a mustache. He had on a gray hoodie with both sleeves pulled up. He had no hunchback.

The girl was afraid of them. Then, she heard someone else walking towards them,"Is that an Armani suit? Boys we got a rich one." She turned around and saw a man with a balck and red hoodie. It was Eddy,"Look 'hun I'm gonna need that purse," By now he had a switchblade pointed at her. He took the purse from her.

"Please don't kill me, sir."

"Thanks for the money. Now, go on." The girl ran away,"Bill come up here," The one with the hunchback walked towards him.

"What is it?" Bill asked. He had a sorta Transylvanian accent.

Eddy checked the bag,"We got three thousand bucks," Bill couldn't compose himself. He let out a yelp of glee. Ted (the other one) was smiling happily.

"Well, if it isn't Eddy with a British accent," said a voice walking up to Eddy.

Eddy turned around and saw the Gourd and Timber,"Who the fuck are you?"

The Gourd stopped in front of Eddy,"You don't remember me do you?"

Eddy looked closer,"Jonny is that you. You look like a fuckin' bloody vegetable," Eddy and the other two laughed.

"Oh Eddy, you asshole. Quit being somethin' that your not." Eddy was pissed off and threw a punch. Jonny quickly reacted and used a staff to hit Eddy's hand. Then, he used the staff to hit Eddy on the head, nearly knocking him out.

Bill and Ted ran up to Jonny. He punched Bill in the balls. Then, he kicked Ted in the gut. Ted got back up and threw a punch. Jonny ducked under it a did a flying knee to Ted. Ted wouldn't quit. He threw multiple punches. Jonny dodged all of them. The last punch was caught and Jonny twisted the arm until it snapped. Ted fell down and screamed.

Jonny walked up to Eddy,"What so you want you blowhard?" Eddy screamed,"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to do something for me."

**Review.**


End file.
